Hell Awaits
frame|Slayer – Hell Awaits thumb|right|300px Hell Awaits ist das zweite volle Album von Slayer. Es ist am 16. September 1985 bei Metal Blade Records erschienen. (Wegen Datum, siehe ...) *7 Tracks, 37:04 min Hell Awaits war eine Steigerung in punkto Härte und Geschwindigkeit gegenüber den starken Debüt. Es wurde wieder von Brian Slagel produziert. Schnell wurden ... über 100.000 Exemplare ... : Vorgänger: Haunting the Chapel (1984, Mini-LP) Nachfolger: Reign in Blood (1986) Tracklist Hell Awaits hat im original 7 Tracks und dauert 37:04 min. Die Wiederveröffentlichung von ... hat 9 Tracks und dauert ... min (2 Tracks von der Haunting the Chapel-Mini sind mit drauf.) (Nichts auf YT & co, deshalb testen wir de.musicplayon.com.) : 1 – Hell Awaits – 6:16 – (Musik: Jeff Hanneman, Kerry King / Text: King) 2 – Kill Again – 4:56 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: King) - jeeargh ! 3 – At Dawn They Sleep – 6:17 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Tom Araya, Hanneman, King) - hammer ! 4 – Praise of Death – 5:21 – (Musik: King / Text: Hanneman) 5 – Necrophiliac – 3:46 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman, King) 6 – Crypts of Eternity – 6:40 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Araya, Hanneman, King) 7 – Hardening of the Arteries – 3:55 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman) Bonustracks der Wiederveröffentlichung von 19xx: : 8 – Haunting the Chapel – 4:00 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) 9 – Captor of Sin – 3:31 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) - kickt nicht so. Live und Versionen Einige Songs gehören zum ständigen Live-Angebot bis heute, deshalb gibt es jede Menge Live-Mitschnitte. Hell Awaits Der Eröffnungstrack Hell Awaits war nach Chemical Warfare der zweite Song, der Slayer unsterblich gemacht hat. *Live 2000 – (5:07) - Kill Again Der zweite Track Kill Again ... der Hammer. *Live 1985 – (4:36) - in Holland Entstehungsgeschichte Vom großen Erfolg der Show No Mercy regelrecht überrascht, entschied sich Brian Slagel mit Slayer auch ein zweites Album auf Metal Blade Records zu veröffentlichen. Im März und April 1985 spielen Slayer zwischen Exodus und den großen Venom auf der Combat Tour in Nordameika. ... aufgenommen in den Eldorado Studios, Hollywood, gemastert in den Grundman Studios. Im Gegensatz zum Debüt trug nun allerdings Slagel selbst einen Großteil der Kosten, was ihm und der Band ermöglichte, professionelles Personal zur Aufnahme zu engagieren. So arbeitete Slayer erstmals mit einem professionellen Toningenieur (Bill Metoyer) und einem Masterer. Während Tom Araya später die teilweise trotzdem schlecht geratene Aufnahmequalität bemängelte, zeigte sich Dave Lombardo jedoch zufrieden, da seine Becken nicht overdubbed wurden und er im Großen und Ganzen seine Drums "normal" und ohne Einschränkungen einspielen konnte. Bei vielen Songs wurden erstmals Effekte benutzt (Hall, Echos, Rückwärtsbotschaften ("Hell Awaits")). Reviews Die Reviews von Rock Hard und Metal Hammer von 1985 sind natürlich begeistert: Rock Hard Nr. 11 ! – Götz Kühnemund (damals 19 Jahre alt !) gibt 9.0 / 10?: "Kurzes Intro, schleppende Riffs, ein Break, und dann - SPEED!!! 40 Minuten lang jagt ein Mörderriff das andere, die Bassdrums fliegen, und die Songs explodieren förmlich! Ob 'Hell Awaits', 'Kill Again', 'Praise Of Death', 'Hardening The Arteries' oder 'Necrophiliac' - jeder Track beweist, wer die absoluten '''Death Metal-Könige' sind!'' Zwar hat mir die "Chemical Warfare"sic!''-EP noch etwas besser gefallen, und über die größtenteils lächerlichen Soli 'schweigt man lieber, doch ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, daß "'Hell Awaits" das bisher tödlichste Vinyl dieses Erdballs ist! Also, Leute, lauft, kauft, sauft, rauft, äh, ich gebe jetzt 'ne dicke 9, und dann schone ich doch lieber etwas meine Gehirnzellen."'' Metal Hammer 05 / 1985 – ... "Allen Fans dieser Band möge hier folgende Bemerkung reichen: '''Slayer' bleibt Slayer, die Neue ist im Handel endlich erhältlich.'' Für alle anderen (sicher nur der kleine Rest von Euch) noch etwas Background. Die 4 Allestrinker geben hier 7 Songs zum Besten, die alle durch die Boxen jagen mit einem Affenzahn. Damit Kerry & Co aber nicht als rockende Preßlufthämmer abgestempelt werden, variieren sie die Geschwindigkeit mal etwas sehr heavy, mal rockig-riffig. Dann folgt die erneute Explosion bei Dave Lombardo, der tanzenden Zahnbürste on Drums. Was die beiden Gitarristen sich auf dieser LP alles ausgedacht haben, ist Superklasse, das muß man auch als Nicht-Speedmetaller voll anerkennen, und genau das ist der Unterschied zwischen '''Slayer' und allen anderen Hochgeschwindigkeits-Artisten: Sie beherrschen ihr Handwerkszeug absolut und können dies in einem Speed hochjagen, der seinesgleichen sucht, ohne daß das spielerische Element zu kurz kommt.'' "'''Hell Awaits'" ist die konsequente Fortsetzung ihres Wahnsinns-Debuts "Show No Mercy" und zwar auf technisch stark verbesserter Grundlage. Slayer kommt damit ihrem Ziel, wie es Tom Araya mir einmal erzählte, die härteste und schnellste Band aller Zeiten zu werden, ein gutes Stück näher. Natürlich soll eine Plattenkritik auch für Neu-Metaller informativ sein: Für die Boys (oder auch einige Girls?), die bis jetzt Slayer in die Schublade "Chaoten-Bands" gepackt haben, sollten sich mal das Innencover ansehen: Slayer wird demnächst ein gemeinsames Projekt mit Michael Jackson planen... Michael auf dem Scheiterhaufen, und Slayer zünden an. Halleluja!"'' Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Encyclopaedia Metallum' – (englisch) - die Bibel *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album *(Metal Wikia) – (englisch) - ist seit 2012 vandaliert und leer. Kategorie:Album